Purely Rival's Love
by Slytherin's Spell
Summary: Two heads, a long time rivalry. Will Draco follow his father or his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's my first attempt to create a fan fiction so please review to help me out! I hope it's allright **

Hermione's View

"Hurry up, Harry! If we miss the Hogwarts Express I swear I'll feed you to Fluffy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind your hair." Hermione rolled her eyes irritably. If he hadn't been smoothing down his hair in attempt to impress Cho they wouldn't have missed the portkey. Hermione looked at Ron briefly. "Ronald! Loosen your grip or you'll squeeze Pig's insides out like a bottle of ketchup."

Mr. Weasley looked up at Hermione. "What's ketchup? Another impressive muggle invention I suppose!" He grinned excitedly. Hermione simply looked uncertain, "Er… it goes well with fries, Mr. Weasley" Mr. Weasley beamed, "Fries! Another great invention, I assume!"

Hermione shot a brief smile at Mr. Weasley before she was ushered into the train by Charlie. It was their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was excited as to whom would be made head prefect. She and Ron was made prefects of Gryffindor House and looking at him now, he was as scarlet as his prefect's badge. It didn't take long to figure out why, as she saw Lavender Brown -Ron's crush- not so far away.

"Earth to Ron Weasley," Hermione took his elbow and steered him to the prefect's compartment, "Sorry Ron but we have a meeting with McGonagall." Ron blushed and gently pulled his hand away. "I'll go make an impression on Lavender first! Catch you later, Mione!" Ron said.

Hermione glanced at Harry who was already deep in conversation with Cho about the Tornadoes. He waved slightly at Hermione before turning his attention back to Cho.

Hermione shook her head and laughed lightly, making her way down to the prefect's compartment. She slide open the door and froze. A platinum blonde was sitting there alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's View

He sat down on the comfortable seat of the prefect's compartment only to find it opened again several minutes later by a beau- Gryffindor.

"Malfoy." "Granger."

She took a seat in front him and looked out the window.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. She had definitely changed over the holidays. But he appreciated the way she was last time anyway. No! He would not have thoughts like that. She is a mudblood, way to lowly for his pureblood status.

"What brings you here today, mudblood?" Draco sneered.

She simply gestured to her prefect's badge and scowled. "You know, Malfoy, us humans have brains for a reasons. Yes don't look so surprised. Although I highly doubt you've ever used yours."

He was taken aback but hurriedly sneered, "You know, Hermione, you're merely a mud-" he paused mid-sentence, surprised he'd used her first name. She too, looked shocked.

"Well I'm sorry to offend you, pureblood." Hermione regained her composure and sniffed.

At that moment, the compartment door opened and McGonagall walked in with the other prefects. As they all settled down, McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and the compartment fell silence at once.

"As you all know, this is your last year and- Mr. Malfoy I suggest you do not stare at Ms. Granger here. As I was saying, this is your last year and as you are all prefects…" Draco blocked out McGonagall's voice as she droned on.

"Now as for who are the Head prefects," McGonagall smiled slightly and Draco thought he saw a twinkle in her eye, "The Head prefects will be Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Gasps could be heard. Draco glanced swiftly at Hermione and saw her eyes widen. McGonagall continued, "You both shall share a common room at the prefect's headquarters. Now, I expect you both to have _full _ responsibility and make _all _your decisions wisely." McGonagall gave a curt nod and walked out. There were murmurs and everyone filed out of the compartment leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"Well Draco," Hermione put out her hand, "We must as well learn to bear each other for one more year." Draco hesitated but shook her hand. Wait… had she called him _Draco_? He… he actually liked it. Not that he'd admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying my story so far! Please please please review, it will help me so much! **

Hermione's View

After the feast had ended, she made her way up the dozen flights of stairs towards the head's common room. It had been a tiring day but she still decided to plan out the schedule for night patrolling duties. The castle was infested with boggarts, as Professor Dumbledore had mentioned just that evening.

Hermione reached the polished oak doors of the common room she and Malfoy were going to share. A portrait of a snake entwined with a lion was placed earlier by a grumbly Filch.

"Password?" Chimed the serpent and the lion. The green serpent raise it's head and with a '_bonk' _hit the lion on it's snout. "It's my turn to ask, you beast!" The lion swiped its claw at the snake and said, "A sexy beast at that, you slimy git."

Tired of their bickering, Hermione half yelled at them, "DERMIONE!" She didn't like the password one bit, as it was her and Draco's names combined. They doors swung open and she entered, briefly admiring the green, silver, red and gold design. There was a plush cushion in front of the fireplace and the bookshelves that lined the walls contain every book she's ever wanted.

"Shame I have to share it with you, m-m- muggle." Malfoy leaned on the wall right behind her. "Shut up, Malfoy. We have work to do." Hermione crossed her arms protectively, "I expect you to be _some _help." Malfoy snorted and made his way to the fireplace, "If you need help from someone who's class is higher than yours, I'll be up in my dorm." And with that, he walked towards his dorm and closed the door.

Hermione's jaw slacked with disbelief and stormed towards her desk. She set out her quill and parchment and began to work out the planning for nightly duties. Because of the boggarts, the prefect's had to make sure the students went back to their common room early, as first and second years don't know how to get rid of those foul creatures. They might even end up sobbing uncontrollably in a broom cupboard, heck. "That slime ball is head prefect? Ha!" she hissed under her breath. For an hour, only the scratching of a quill and the occasional murmuring of Hermione could be heard. After she finished, she angrily walked towards Draco's dorm and knocked on his door. A grunt and shuffle could be heard and he finally opened his door. "What?"

"I've finished the planning. You just need to agree with it so we can hand it to Professor McGonagall tomorrow." Hermione said simply. He seemed to hesitate before grabbing the parchment. "Alright." He skimmed through it with his eyes narrowed and sighed softly. "Here, let's change some things." Together, they walked towards their desks and began scratching out and replacing some of the names.

"I think it only fit if we patrol together. As… well… we're both heads. I don't trust you and Weasley to be able to do any work together." Draco said simply. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again and nodded mutely.

She was taken aback. This couldn't mean anything right? They were both prefect's after all. Nothing else. But some part in her, a part where even she, Hermione Granger, wouldn't want to admit, was secretly pleased to be able to spend more time with him.

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione gestured to the parchment, "For helping." She crossed the room and walked up to her dorm. She needed to think. Maybe she was too tired to think straight. She needed time. She couldn't, she would not, fancy Draco Malfoy.

"Wait, Hermione," Draco said uncertainly, as he too, seemed surprised they had started saying each other's first name, "Goodnight."

Hermione gave a slight wave and walked into her dorm, closing the door behind her and lay, fully dressed in her bed. He just seemed so… different. Even nice, she smiled slightly. No, he's probably only being nice, as they had to work together and bear each other this year. Yes, that's all. She turned on her side and immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's View

The head's common room was so high up the tower no one goes up there unless they wished to speak to the heads. As Draco climbed down the stairs, he heard the sound of dozens of books dropping and hastened his pace. It's got to be Hermione. Only a smart witch like her would carry all their books on the very first day, as they haven't got their schedules yet. He turned a corner and found that he was right, the Gryffindor had dropped all her books and without a second thought, he leaned down to help her. His picked up a book entitled 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard". He raised his eyebrow slightly but handed it to her.

"I'll help you carry them down, Hermione." He said softly as they made their way towards the Great Hall. He furrowed his brow, what's going on? He can't be seen with her. It'll ruin his reputation. When they reach the doors of the Great Hall, he handed her back the books he'd been carrying and march in without a second glance. He heard her mumble a faint, "Thanks, Draco." before the noise of the Great Hall drowned out his thoughts. He sat down in between Blaise and Crabbe and starting eating his toast and laughing absently with them, his mind back at the Gryffindor table where Granger sat laughing with Potty and Weasel. This aroused some jealousy in him, a feeling that he had never really known as he got everything he ever wanted from his father. His father. Oh what would he say if he knew Draco was thinking about a 'filthy little mudblood'? But she wasn't just a mudblood to him. She was something more.

The sense of jealousy made him stalk over to the golden trio and without thinking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards McGonagall. She struggled for a while but allowed him to pull her away. "Good morning, heads." McGonagall seemed mildly amused, "I expect you have already planned the duty chart?"

He gave a small nod and handed the professor a long piece of parchment. He stole a glance at Professor Snape, who gave him a small smile before resuming his serious conversation with Dumbledore. He turned back at the sound of Hermione explaining to McGonagall the planning of the chart. Her curly hair was no longer bushy and it was tied back into a bun, showing off her gor- No. Draco, snap out of it! He thought.

Professor McGonagall handed them some schedules and they help her give them out.

When he finally sat back at the Slytherin table, he scanned his schedule. First period was Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws. Just great. But as his eyes traveled across the schedule, he was delighted that he would be having Potions with the Gryffindors. No, he shook his head. It's not because of Granger. No no no. It's because he'd get to torment Potter and Weasley. Yes, that's all.

He got up and briskly walked towards the Forbidden Forest for Care of Magical Creatures. Pausing at the doors of the Great Hall to steal a glance at Her- Potter.

"All righ, class!" The huge oaf, Hagrid, called out to them as class started. He led them towards an open patch of ground, where, as everyone gazed, shocked to find three baby Hungarian Horntails nestled comfortably on the mossy ground. He smirked, "Do you expect to get us killed, Hagrid?" He called loudly. There was the usual snicker from the Slytherins behind him. Hagrid looked crestfallen but quickly picked himself up, saying, "I'm sorry Malfoy, bu' if you don't like it you must as well go runnin' cryin' to yer da."

His blood was boiling but he kept quiet, glaring at the Ravenclaws who were trying to stifle their laughter. He turned his attention back to Hagrid, who was explaining how to care for their spikes and feed them. His eyes fell to the distant green houses where a group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were crowded around Professor Sprout. He caught sight of a crown of brown hair tied up into a bun and sigh.

"All righ', class, here's some food you can all take turns ta feed the Hungarian Horntails." Hagrid started passing around the sack of food and he took them disgustedly, wishing it were Potions already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Hope my story is, at the least, mildly interesting so please review and even feel free to private message me as to how you hope the ending will turn up!**

Hermione's View

She tore towards the dungeons for Potions class as Professor Sprout had kept her late to help rearrange the shovels. Professor Snape will surely be glad to dock points from Gryffindor, especially as it was only the first day of class. Panting slightly, she threw open the doors and was relieved to see Professor Snape was running late too. She quickly sat herself down in between Neville and Harry, pulling out her Potions book.

The doors flew open and Snape strode in, looking as grouchy as… well as always. He pointed his wand at the board and instructions for brewing Felix Felicis appeared. "As you can see, Professor Slughorn has taught this particular class how to brew Felix Felicis but apparently, his instructions were not…" Snape's eyes traveled over the class and he snarled menacingly, "clear. Samples on my desk, after you have finished, as always." And with that, he sat himself behind his desk and stared at them, though his eyes glazed over as if deep in thought.

Hermione had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her, and looking up, she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. Their eyes locked but he quickly averted his gaze and she too, turned away at the sound of Neville's potion making odd squelching noises. "Here Neville, I'll help," Hermione said as she handled his Murtlap tentacle. She was just so confused about her newfound… friendship with Malfoy.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry whispered, anxious as to not be heard by Professor Snape. She nodded and moved her Ashwinder egg around absently. There was a loud bang, and smoke was issuing from Crabbe's cauldron. His blackened yet bewildered expression sent the class into fits of giggles and muffled laughter. As Ron stuffed his knuckles into his mouth to stop from laughing loudly, he didn't realize his own cauldron was turning hot pink. "Ron!" Hermione hissed, alarmed.

After an eternity, they heard the distant ring of the bell and Professor Snape hurried them out of the class but not without giving them a 3 feet long essay about Felix Felicis. It was lunch but Hermione decided to head to the library to finish her essay early, as she will be having her night duty with Draco later tonight. "Mione, will you relax? It's just the first day and you've already got your knickers in a twist!" Ron eyed her. "Sorry Ron, Harry, but I've got night duty with Draco later." She said, unaware that she had used his first name. But they had caught on. "Since when were you both on a first name basis?" Harry stared at her, baffled. "Er… yesterday." Hermione tried to wave it aside unsuccessfully. "Careful, Mione. If he hurts you, we'll kick his fat arse." Ron turned to the Great Hall with Harry and muttered a few swear words that would've made Harry's Uncle Vernon proud. Hermione smiled and made her way up towards the library, passing Peeves on the way, which was currently trying to break into Flich's office. She laughed and hurried on towards the library, determined to finish her essay.

As she pushed open the grand doors of the library, she noticed it was empty, as usual. She sighed and settled herself onto her favorite seat by the window, drawing out her quill and parchment. _"Felix Felicis is also known as 'Liquid Luck', the masterpiece of Zygmunt Budge. This bottled luck…"_ She wrote away easily, glad that she had studied this beforehand. There was a shuffle behind her and she turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning on a bookshelf behind her, his pale face smirking down at her. "Finishing you essay, Hermione?" He eyed her carefully written work, then softened. "Need help?"

Hermione knew a lot about this potion, but still, she nodded and threw him a grateful smile. Potions was his strong subject, so she was hoping that he would give her some extra information to which she can earn extra points. They settled down and worked it through. And by the end of lunch, she had already completed the 3 feet long essay. "Thanks!" Hermione said cheerily and bounded out of the library towards Professor McGonagall's classroom for Transfiguration.

She was happy that for once, she and Malfoy had spent an entire lunch hour together without wanting to strangle each other. Plus, her first homework of the year was completed and she had indeed learned a few extra points about Liquid Luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's View

A curtain of darkness fell over the castle as he, alongside with Hermione, was ushering a group of chattering Hufflepuff first years back up their common room. There had certainly been a lot of nasty boggarts lurking in desks, cupboards and unused classrooms as Dumbledore had said. As they saw the Hufflepuffs up the last flight of stairs, he and Hermione made to patrol along Gryffindor tower. It was a cold night, but secretly, he didn't mind spending extra time with her. There was nothing much to talk about between the pair but silence between them was peaceful and comforting. Their hands occasionally brushed each other's as they walk slowly around the many flights of stairs. As they reached the painting of the Fat Lady, Hermione asked, in her sweet yet firm voice, "Fat Lady, is all the Gryffindors first years in the common room already?" The Fat Lady merely nodded and continued talking to her friend from a portrait downstairs. The portraits are not always right, that's why patrolling was necessary. Hermione had asked the Fat Lady to keep an eye on the first years, as they were new to the school.

"You know, Draco, these nightly duties are going better than expected!" Hermione said cheerily. Draco smiled at her but stopped in his tracks as they passed a rattling cupboard. "Boggart in there, I suppose. Get behind me, Hermione." Draco whipped out his wand. Hermione made to protest but obediently stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. He smirked and said in a clear unwavering voice, "Alohamora!" The door flew open and out came none other than Lucius Malfoy, walking confidently towards him and shaking his head disapprovingly. Draco froze but quickly pointed his wand towards the boggart, "Riddikulus!" Lucius vanished in the blink of an eye. He slowly lowered his wand and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Come on. We have to continue our duty."

It was midnight when they finally finished their duty and miraculously managed to slump back into the common room. "This was quite a night," Hermione grinned and head towards her desk. "What? Hermione you can't still want to study!" He said, incredulously. She yawned and smiled sleepily, "I want to write a report for Professor Dumbledore." Draco shook his head and headed up to his dorm. He lay in his bed thinking about Hermione. He didn't really like her right? She's a mudblood. Father had always told him that mudbloods were nothing but filth on the soles of a wizard's feet.

"_Draco, you're growing up. You should know about the dangers that muggle-borns are bringing into our wizarding world. They're nothing but filth and scum. Should one ever speak to you disrespectfully or touch you, feel free to use the Cruciatus Curse." Lucius Malfoy said as he glided over to Draco, death eater's mask reflecting the slivery light ignited by his wand. "Purebloods who have fallen in… love with mudbloods are a disgrace," He said, snarling menacingly._

The mere memory of his father telling him this made him shiver, his voice had been so cold, so forbidding. Draco rolled over his side and counted the seconds until he fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would so appreciate it if you will all review! Thanks for taking the time to read my story ;)**

Hermione's View

She woke up early today, rushing to put on a simple lilac dress that her mother had passed on to her. She could feel the excitement coursing through her as she rushed down the steps to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was their first Hogsmeade visit and it was also Valentines Day. What a coincidence! The highlight of the day was that she'd get to spend the entire afternoon with Harry and Ron at the wizarding village. Of course, they would visit Honeydukes and try out the new flavors of sweets created especially for Valentines Day. She skipped into the Great Hall and slipped into the seat in between Harry and Ron, giving them both a gentle kiss on the cheek. Harry greeted her somehow uneasily but Ron, who had his mouth full, said something that sounded like, "Appy Blabbertines Ay!"

Halfway through breakfast, Lavender and Cho came. They each gave their boyfriends a kiss and said, "We're ready to go!" She looked around confusedly at her two best friends. They smiled apologetically but Hermione was sick of having Cho and Lavender around every time she wanted to have fun with Harry and Ron. She stood up and said unnecessarily loudly, "Enjoy your day!" Then ran out of the Great Hall, eyes streaming. How could they? They rarely had time for just the three of them alone! Ever since Lavender and Cho came along, Harry and Ron seemed to have replaced her. But she had kept quiet about it for so long. She desperately wanted someone to be there for her but it seems that that someone would not be either Harry or Ron. What had happened to the Golden Trio?

Hermione kept her head low. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. She was a strong person. She WILL be a strong person. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone's torso. "Oof! Oh… I'm very sorry." Hermione desperately tried to hide her tear stained face by looking at her feet, but a gentle hand cupped her chin and lifted her face up. Tears were still flowing from her eyes as she was forced to look at the person she bumped into. She saw a pair of startling grey eyes looking at her concernedly. Then the hand, her only source of comfort dropped to his side. Without thinking about it, she leaned on Draco Malfoy's chest and sobbed. She was grateful that he didn't push her to say why she was crying. He hugged her tightly, putting his chin on her hair. Hermione heard Draco whisper, "Let's go to the Great Hall, okay? I doubt you had your breakfast." She shook her head in answer. "It's okay Mione I'll be with you all the way. Don't be scared of what my father would say, I'm following my heart now," he said firmly.

Does this mean what she thought it meant? She hardly dared to believe it. Is it possible that Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater, could actually harbor feelings for her? She dried her eyes and held his outstretched hand, then made their way to the Great Hall together. They stopped outside the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. She heard him gulp but he pushed open the doors with more force than necessary. There were several gasps and pointing of fingers at the two as they walked to the Slytherin table. Hermione didn't look at Harry and Ron, but knew that their mouths were hanging open.

Draco didn't give a second glance at anyone else but her. They sat there, barely talking but enjoying each other's company nonetheless. Draco fed her some toast and playfully smeared some jam on her nose. In revenge, she stuck a Bertie Botts every flavor bean in his mouth. Only to have him smirk at her and say, "Chocolate." She huffed and turned at the sound of Filch calling them out for the trip to Hogsmeade. At this, she frowned and got up to return to her common room.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow, a grin forming on his face. "To the common room, to pretend that I don't exist." Hermione retorted. "Oh, so you think that I will let you miss _our_ Hogsmeade trip, especially on _Valentines Day_?" He smirked, "Hermione Granger, will you come with me to celebrate Valentines Day in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked smoothly. She was shocked but grinned, "So I'm more than a mudblood now?" He shook his head and laughed, dragging her out onto the sunny grounds. Guess today won't be so bad after all!


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's View

Hogsmeade was beautiful, but what was more beautiful was the Gryffindor holding his hand and walking alongside him. How badly he wanted to ki- Oh snap out of it, Draco! It's not like you to show your feelings! Focus, Draco Lucius Malfoy, focus! What if his father was somewhere in the village? What if he saw him? Draco shook away his thought. No, times have changed. He will stand up for what he wants. Sure, she was still the same Granger he had met in the first year. Witty, funny, smart, caring, muggle-born Granger. He smiled to himself, just as they reached Honeydukes. The belled jingled merrily as they pushed open the door, looking around at a very, very pink room. Pink edible balloons were hung at every possible place, ever lasting pink gum was floating about lazily while candies of all shapes and sizes were displayed and tasted by couples. He took her hand and led her to some tasty looking chocolate, accidentally bumping into the last person he wanted to meet in a pink, laced store.

The person raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips, taking in Draco. He nodded somehow knowingly and raised his wand. Hermione beat him to it. She flicked her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" Draco drew in a sharp breath as he laid eyes on his father laying spread eagled on the ground, pink balloon entangled in his legs. It would have been funny if he didn't spot other death eaters turning to glare at him. He did the first thing that came to mind. Grabbing Hermione's hand and running out of the store, they ran down an alleyway. He pressed Hermione towards the wall, perhaps a little too forcefully because he heard her whimper. He winced, it was such a fragile sound. He would not let anyone hurt her. No one.

Draco stared into her chocolate brown eyes that many claim as boring and plain. He saw fear, tiredness and… Draco didn't want to think about it. How is it possible that he, being a bully for so long, calling her a mud-blood for as long as they knew each other, _how _is it possible that she was looking at him with love? A feeling he have never actually experienced before. It was warm and welcoming. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek gently. "I'll be back, Hermione. Wait here and don't go anywhere." He smirked at her shocked face and turned to walk away.

This was it. Time to kill Lucius Malfoy once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I have received some messages about how you wish the ending will turn out. I really hope that more messages will come! **** Reviews are also welcomed!**

Hermione's View

I stared at his retreating back. How dare he walk away like that! How dare he think I can't defend myself! How dare the only person I ever loved was walking to face his own death, thinking that I will live a happy life after?

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you _dare _walk away like that!" But he kept walking. "Hey! Hey! Dra-" He stopped and slowly turned around to face me. I glared at him and jabbed at his chest with my finger, hissing angrily. Anger was boiling in my veins, threatening to burn my entire being. But I gasped in shock as he leaned in to kiss me, feeling the warmth and gentleness of it. But that doesn't change anything. When he pulled away attempting a weak smirk, I raised my wand and said firmly, "If there's a battle you're facing, _we're_ facing it together." I won't take no as an answer. To my surprise, he nodded then said in his gruff voice, "You are to listen to my every command, you understand? When I say you run, you run. When I say you hide and leave me behind, you do just that. Don't you look at me like that, Granger. Your safety is my top priority now." I opened my mouth the protest, but he held his finger up to my lips, silencing me. He held my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and then walking out onto the dusty road to face the death eaters who were burning the shops and tormenting the Hogsmeade villagers. Cackles and loud cheering could be heard from a crowd of death eaters who were watching Bellatrix LeStrange put the Cruciatus Curse on someone. I saw Draco wince slightly at the sight of his cruel aunt. He really have changed, no more the arrogant ferret he was last time.

The death eaters turned around to face us, sensing our approach. A hooded death eater attempted the Cruciatus Curse on us, but I was faster. "Protego!" I closed my eyes, in case it was to late. But screams emitted from the death eater's mouth, piercing the air. Draco acted on his reflexes, sending the stunning spell at the other death eaters. His wand was poised on a one of the taller death eaters –his father. Without any more hesitation, as if he was prepared for it, Draco sent a killing curse at Lucius Malfoy and it hit him in the chest before he could react. I stared at him as his body landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled, aiming his wand at Bellatrix. I was feeling numb. Not only did he use the Cruciatus Curse, but also that it actually worked judging from her cries of pain and torture. You really had to have the means of hurting someone if you wanted the curse to work. I was snapped out of my thoughts as a killing curse whipped by me, the green light illuminating the dark place. Wait, it was not suppose to be this dark. The air stilled and I watch as the death eaters apparate away, laughing. Coldness pressed into me and I feel Draco shiver somewhere to my left. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" We cried in unison as silvery light burst from our wands and made their way to the Dementors closing in on us. The Dementors glided back into the shadows, their scabbed hands hanging limply at their sides. That's when I felt a jolt in my body, and the last thing I heard was Draco's cry of anger before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the short chapter :P **

Draco's View

I've never felt so helpless in my entire life. First, Hermione was stunned and second, I was hit by the body-bind curse. The death eaters apparated us to the Manor where mother was visibly sobbing in the corner, doubled over my father's body. I couldn't resist a growl because I thought had just done her a favor. Honestly, who would cry over Lucius Malfoy? I know _I'd_ rather cry over a carrot. And Draco Malfoy doesn't usually cry.

Bellatrix was fuming, causing her to look like an oversized bird that just lost its prey. I felt the spell wear off and I inched towards the fragile figure of Hermione, desperate for another look at her beautiful face before her certain death. Wait, certain death? _Certain death? _Pshh. As if he would let her die. The death eaters disappeared, probably going back to Hogsmeade. Wormtail was left, his balding head glimmering by the firelight. Draco knew he didn't have much time before they return. He drew his wand, muttering "Lumos…" His wand gave off white light to which he found Hermione's robes. He loosen them just before she stirred. Hermione blinked rapidly and sat bolt upright, eyes wide with fear. "Hermione, there's floo powder on the fireplace. Go. Go back to Dumbledore's office. I'll levitate Wormtail out of here." Hermione started protesting, saying that I needed her or maybe that I could go back with her. Damn her Gryffindor bravery.

"But Mione, I have to stay or you'll get killed. You know that," I said as gently as possible. Just then, I could hear footsteps running up the stone steps. I shoved her into the now green flames and with tears in her eyes, she yelled, "Dumbledore's office. Hogwarts!" I turned around, satisfied that she was safe, only to see a jet of green light coming my way. My eyes widen.

**What happened next? Ouch don't punch me! What curse had hit Draco Malfoy? Is it the Avada Kedavra? Await the next chapter! Review **


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's View

Stumbling into Dumbledore's office, the first thing I acknowledged is the sorting hat and Fawkes. The second thing I noticed is Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, looking at me. I felt so tired, so cold…

Running up to him, I clutched at his desk for support while spilling out everything to him. I know he would understand. Tears filled my eyes and I started choking, but I distantly heard the headmaster say something that sounded suspiciously like, "I see." I wiped away my tears and saw his eyes twinkling, which caused anger to boil inside me. "Don't you dare twinkle at me, old man. The only person I've ever loved is in danger!" With that, I broke down and just lay on the cold stone floor. I knew I had to be strong for him. But I can't, it's just so overwhelming. Snap out of it, Hermione. Where's your Gryffindor bravery? Stop!

I felt Dumbledore kneel beside me and pull me up gently. "Ms Granger, I assure you, that I will look into this matter as soon as possible. Now, I suggest you-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Snape just strode in.

Snape stopped mid-stride, looking down at me. Then he turned and gestured to Dumbledore. They went to a corner and started talking hurriedly. For the first time ever, Dumbledore looked alarmed. Snape too, seemed disturbed. They returned to where I was sitting.

"Severus, please escort Ms Granger here to Madam Pomfrey. Tell Poppy to give her some calming potion." Dumbledore said firmly. Snape nodded and yanked me up roughly, pushing me towards the hospital wing. I wanted to protest and go find Draco immediately, but the look Dumbledore gave me clearly meant, "don't even think about it".

We reached the hospital wing, to which I was pushed in, or more accurately, _shoved _in by Snape. "Poppy! You are to give Ms Granger here a calming antidote." Madam Pomfrey huffed and snapped back at him, "Don't you boss me around, you greasy haired, overlarge nosed man." Snape snarled but turned to look at me. His eyes widen and a weird expression crossed his face when he laid eyes on a vase with a single lily in it. He absently walked over to it and picked up the flower, twirling it around gently between his fingers. He was quite amusing to watch actually, as I had never seen Snape so _gentle_ and… _loving_. He brought the flower up to his oversized nose and inhaled deeply, probably basking in its sweet scent. I don't understand why he was so fond of the lily, its not like he's never seen a flower before, right? Forget the calming antidote, I was feeling really at peace watching him. He carefully put the flower in his pocket and walked back to me.

"Ms Granger, take some rest. We will track down Mr Malfoy's whereabouts soon." He smirked at my bewildered expression. So… Dumbledore had told him after all. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back, before lowering myself down, falling into a deep sleep.

"_No, stop! No, please!" Draco wheezed. He was on all fours, desperately trying to crawl into the blazing green flames behind him. He looked so scared…_

"_You're lucky you dodged in time when I shot the killing curse at you," A death eater replied._

_Draco glared at him, anger blazing in his eyes._

"_Oh well… must as well die a little more painfully, eh?" someone laughed humorlessly. _

"_Oh allow me, everyone!" Bellatrix cackled, "CRUCIO!" I whimpered as I saw Draco screaming, curled up into a ball, inches away from the emerald flames. Bellatrix lifted the curse, smiling. That evil witch, I thought. I just wanted to walk over to my darling Draco, and pull him into the flames with me._

"_Oh dear, and I thought Malfoys were strong!" Bellatrix smirked. "Draco, my dear, that was only the sixth torture curse for you today. I'm not quite done yet!" I saw Draco bristled when Bellatrix touched him. I couldn't think… sixth? Oh my… I felt tears swelling in my eyes._

"**She's crying!"**

_Draco let out another blood curling scream as the seventh torture curse hit him. I knew he was trying to be strong. He was trying to be strong for me. The tears slid down my eyes. _

"**Why is she crying?"**

"_Now, Bella, allow me. After all, he killed my beloved husband." Narcissa's voice piped up coldly. _

"_Mother, you used to say you loved me more than him! You said you wouldn't let anything happen to your only son!" Draco wailed._

_Narcissa grinned, "I loved both Malfoys but sadly, you had to kill one of them. Ending both of your lives will be easier for me, don't you reckon? Besides, I have my own reasons." _

"**That's it someone get Madam Pomfrey. She's thrashing around!"**

_I wanted to walk up and shield Draco with my body. They're hurting him! No… please stop…_

_Draco didn't even scream when spell number eight hit him._

"**Wake up, my dear. You're having a vision. Wake up now!" **

I woke up, cold sweat glistening on my forehead. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all looking down at me. My eyes widen even more and I sobbed as Harry pulled me into a hug, muttering an apology over and over. Ginny and Ron both joined in the embrace, which I was very grateful of at that time.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco's View

I sighed in relief as spell number nine subsided. All I can see is colorful spirals, it's like looking into a beautiful, beautiful crystal glass… I chuckled under my breath. I think I'm going mental, just like the Longbottoms. But… I know a part of me is still fighting. Hermione… oh my dear Hermione. I have to fight, I cannot let the Cruciatus Curse ruin my mind. Focus, Malfoy, focus on something that you really want, something to look forward to after this seemingly endless torture. Hermione. I want to be back in her arms. And with that, I hooked my mind onto that idea. Her warm embrace, her smile whenever she tackle hugged me. Her sweet- a whimper escaped my lips as Bellatrix waved her wand in my face, bringing me back to reality. Her wand tip glowed purple, making me avert my eyes to avoid looking at the dark magic. Curse it.

But… my eyes locked onto my wand. It was a short way away, and I plan to get it, of course. Slytherins always get what they want.

I launched myself towards my wand, taking Bellatrix by surprise. She must've thought I will be too weak to even speak after enduring curse number _nine_. Lucky for me, no other death eaters were in the room. With much difficulty, I scrambled towards my wand and pointed it at Bellatrix, but noticed she was smiling serenely. "You haven't got it in you, Draco. You don't want to hurt your Aunt Bella, do you? After all, I was just teaching you a lesson. No harm done."

I was fuming. How dare she talk to me like that, especially after she had just cursed me nine times! I smirked before stunning her, then running to the fireplace. I was extremely exhausted. Nine times of the Cruciatus Curse was too much to bear. I stepped into the emerald flames. "Dumbledore's office! Hogwarts!" And felt my entire being swallowed up by the flames.

I stepped out into the old man's office, noticing silver instruments lined up neatly by the wall. My knees buckled and I collapsed. I distantly heard shouts and frantic scrambles as I saw Dumbledore and Snape's feet hurrying towards me. And with that, I saw only darkness.

_I was in the library. Huh. How odd._

_But then, I saw her. She's just in front of me. Her head snaps up as I approached her. "Dra- Draco?" Hermione whispered, unbelieving._

_I opened my arms and she stepped into it, laughing and crying at the same time. We both know this is not a dream, it's more like our minds are merging. _

"_You're safe." I said into her hair._

"_You're alive." She noted._

_She stepped back and put her hands on her hips. Sigh. Always bossy, reality or not._

_I grinned and folded my arms across my chess. It's nice to see her back to normal. _

_She broke into a sob and wrapped her arms around my neck again. It felt… pleasant. _

"_I'm so glad you're alright, Draco. I was worried sick! Never leave me again. I… I love you." She whispered._

_I shifted slightly. I've never actually had anyone say that to me that straightforwardly before. Had to admit, I liked it._

"_I love you too, Hermione." It felt new. As I said it, a warm tingling sensation swept through my spine. I felt Hermione stiffen, then sigh._

"**We have to wake them up. Why not start with Hermione?"**

"**Okay sure."**

"_I'm waking up soon, Draco. You have to wake up too, okay? We have head duties to complete." Hermione smirked._

_I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "Oh you." Then, she disappeared with a gleam in her eye. She must've woken up._

_I felt so light, like being carried upwards._

Soon, I was staring into Madam Pomfrey's kind face. But I couldn't see her for long, as a mane of brown hair had obscured my vision. Laughing, I hugged the bossy Gryffindor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! How do you think the story is going? I really appreciate the reviews **** Again, feel free to PM me and tell me how you want it to end! All is welcomed…**

Hermione's View

I leaned my head on the platinum blonde's shoulder as we sat reading a book by the lake. Seventh year was plain stressful. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test… hmm, what a perfect name for it.

The test was tomorrow, so if you look around the lake or in the library you can see students reading, trying their best to cram information into their already full brains. In the shadow of the huge tree, was me, Draco, Ron and Harry. I had to force them to get along with Draco, and once I even saw my best friends holding a giant rope and an axe. Quite obvious what they were doing, actually.

Ron was trying (and failing) to cast the duplicating charm. "Blimey, how do I get an 'Outstanding' with this… _Gemino_… _Gemino_… _GEMINO_!" The book he was trying to duplicate bursts into flames. "Ron, stop it before you take someone's eye out! Here, wave your wand like this. And it's Ge-mi-ni-o, Ron. Not Gemino." Draco snorted, and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. Harry glared at Draco but it's obvious he was trying not to smile. I buried my head in _A History of Magic_, although I've practically memorized the entire book. Harry was staring blankly at the floating cupcakes in front of him, seemingly deep in thought.

Draco took out a purple hued potion from his bag and handed it to Harry. Here, it'll help you focus. Harry eyed the potion and muttered, "Why should I trust you, Malfoy?" Draco shrugged and gave me a mischievous look. I smirked and handed it to Harry. The 'Boy Who Lived' gulped down the potion and choked, fire issuing from his mouth. "Wha…" Harry looked at me, wide eyed. "Dog-breath Potion, don't worry," Draco replied. Harry merely glared at him and continued gazing at the floating cupcakes, smoke still escaping from his mouth, only to realize they were gone. He raised an eyebrow in Ron's direction, eyeing Ron's full mouth.

"What an interesting sight. Gryffindors and a Slytherin, studying _together_?" Snape tutted at them.

"There's nothing wrong with it, sir." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being rude," Snape sneered.

Smirking, I produced a bouquet of lilies from mid-air and handed it to the professor. I saw Harry stiffen but decided to ignore him. Snape stared at me, anger vanishing instantly. He snatched the bouquet and stalked back up to the castle.

"What was that all about?" voiced Ron. I simply shook my head and continued reading, smiling to myself.

"Come on everyone. Let's revise Transfiguration first. Okay, Malfoy, you start. Transfigure this mushroom into a goblet. We haven't got time anymore, this test is approaching faster than Snape is when confronted with shampoo." Harry snickered.

We spent the rest of the day laughing and transfiguring objects. Happy that the three boys I love so much are bonding.


	14. Chapter 14

**Because I love you guys so much, here's a special chapter dedicated to all of you and Severus Snape, Potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

Snape's View

I stared down at the bouquet of lilies those nasty pests has given me. My heart broke into a million pieces. The beautiful white and pink flowers reminded me very much of my Lily, my poor poor Lily…

That's why I detest James Potter. If it weren't for him, Lily would never have died. And no words could express my hatred for the 'Boy Who Lived'. If it weren't for _him_, Lily would still be alive.

I sighed and gently laid the flowers on my desk. Cupping my face into my hands, I started thinking about her. To be honest, I never stopped thinking about her.

_I saw her limp form on the floor… her pale features reflected only by the moonlight. I ran to her, crouching down. I've never before cried over someone, but I couldn't help the tears was flowing down now. I loved her… Yes. Greasy haired, overlarge nosed, ignorant, hatred filled me has feelings too. I cradled her, repeating the same word over and over again until they lost meaning. "Lily… Lily…"_

Harry Potter. Arrogant, troublesome, horrible Harry James Potter.

But after all these years, now that I really sat down and think about it, Lily will never forgive me if I treated her only son like an annoying rock.

But what am I to do?

Severus Snape doesn't show his feelings. It will definitely ruin my reputation. I stared at the silver lily Dumbledore had given me years ago. I remember that day just like yesterday.

"_Severus, I thought you might want to have this." The headmaster had said with a twinkle in his eyes. "A… lily, headmaster?" He had no idea what Dumbledore meant. "Yes, precisely, a lily. Remember, stronger when united."_

Then, he had no idea what Dumbledore wanted. Maybe he has lost his marbles. But now, as he gazed at the silver lily, a thought struck him. He shifted the silver flower so it was touching a pink one, so that he had united both flowers. It started glowing faintly and a stream of light shot out, changing into the form of… Lily Evans.

"Severus," Lily smiled.

"What… Lily…" I stood up slowly, afraid that this is just a cruel dream. Walking over to her glowing form, I reached my hand out and she entwined our fingers, her touch cold yet comforting.

"Sev, I'm just a preserved memory. You'll only see me just this once, for one hour. But before anything else, I want you to know that after I die, I'll be watching you from heaven. Please, Severus, please take care of my Harry. Me and James will be so glad if you'll watch our only son if whatever happens." Lily glanced at him.

I don't know what to say… so I nodded mutely. "Thank you…" Lily sighed in relief.

"Lily, listen Lily, I'm… I'm sorry." A tear slid down my cheek. She wiped away my tear gently. "Severus, we can talk now because I've just finished delivering my message I recorded from the past. And no, don't be sorry." Lily smiled.

"I know you don't know what happened after you've passed, but right now, I wish we can just talk like the old days." I muttered, hoping she won't get angry. She nodded, and hugged me. It felt as if the world was spinning, like heaven was coming down to earth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Now back to Dermione! Hope this story is okay... **

Draco's View

"Everyone, line up please!" Hermione's voice rang out. They were in front of the Great Hall, preparing to enter for their last theory examination. The tests were really difficult, but as Hermione had tutored him every night, he had no problem with it. Heck, he even had the confidence to get some Es.

Professor McGonagall walked over to us, and everyone fell silent at once. As usual, she started off by wishing us luck, and then leading us into the hall, where the round tables stood.

Our last test was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it was my strong point besides potions. When the examiner turned the hourglass upside down, I heard the usual frantic opening of papers. Calmly, I opened my own paper and read the first question. "_What spell repels a Lethifold_?" I sneaked a grinned at Hermione, watching as she scribbled frantically. I wrote down "_Expecto Patronum_."

The test was a breeze. I finished it before anyone else and leaned back on my chair to mock Hermione. She'll definitely scold me later. I looked over to see her wipe her brow and we locked eyes. Much to my delight, she glared at me.

We exited the hall together with Potter and Weasley. "I wanted to strangle myself halfway through that test!" The red head exclaimed. "Why didn't you?" I raised my eyebrow at him, before getting hit on the arm by Hermione.

I laughed as we made our way towards the old tree, sitting in the shadows. "So… any idea how we can practice for Defense Against the Dark Arts later?" Potter asked, breaking the silence. "The Room of Requirement?" Hermione chirped in, "We can practice casting our patronuses there." Everyone agreed and followed her to the room. I grabbed her hands and chuckled at the murderous looks the other boys were casting in my direction.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" We chorused. A silver stag burst out from Harry's wand right after Hermione's otter. A snake glided out of mine and entwined itself with Hermione's otter, earning myself another glare from Weasleby.

We practiced several other spells and even dueled each other for one hour. After that, we proceeded into the Great Hall for our final test. We were being called in four by four, someone from each house at a time.

"Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy."

The four of us stood up and I nodded to Harry before entering the hall. I walked over to the green flag magically floating over a table and stood before a frail old lady. "Draco Malfoy?" She said in a sharp voice. I nodded and tried a smile.

Without warning, she opened a small brown box and out came… my father. I nearly jumped in fright, but composed myself and said, rather shakily, "_Riddikulus_." The boggart vanished and the examiner smiled down at me. "Cast a Patronus Charm, please." I focused on kissing Hermione, blushed and muttered the charm. The silver snake glided towards her and coiled around her neck, disappearing after her nod. After some quick scribbling, she went on with the other tasks.

I finished in 10 minutes, the same time as Potter. We strode out of the hall together, laughing. As the doors opened for us, we were immediately tackled by Hermione. I spun her around and kissed her forehead, enjoying her laugh as we waited for Ron.


	16. Chapter 16

**I have decided to write up to 20 chapters, unless you guys want expanding. Enjoy my story! **

Hermione's View

This is it. The day they will leave Hogwarts once and for all. _Graduation day_.

It wasn't exactly what she expected it to be. It was nothing like muggle graduation, where you go up on stage to get a scroll and sit around listening to speeches.

Everyone had to wear their best robes and carry their wands out into the grounds, tramping across the mud and sweet smelling grass towards the edge of the lake. The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy were walking across the grounds, laughing. McGonagall had them all line up at the very edge of the lake, where they could see the giant squid moving lazily in the water.

Soon, everyone was lined up, not divided into four houses but as one – Hogwarts students. Dumbledore stood on a platform, and said, with his magically magnified voice, "Wands at the ready!" Everyone was still laughing and crying at the same time as they lifted their wands, and with the loud gong of a bell, multicolored sparks shot upwards, lighting the grey morning sky with it's merry colors. Loud applause was heard and suddenly, she was attacked by Ron and Harry. Draco stood off towards the side smiling at her, wanting to give the famous trio some privacy.

Hermione sobbed into their hugs and they stood there for what seemed like hours. "It's okay, Mione. We can still see each other!" Ron grinned, "Yeah, I mean, we will all be working at the ministry, even… even Draco," Harry said as he turned around and gave a small smile at the Malfoy. Draco nodded and joined in the hug.

"Draco, do you mind if… if I ride the boat with Harry and Ron? I mean…" I tried telling him, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. Traditionally, all graduates are to ride back on the boats to which they came in at their first year. And a boat only fits three people. To her surprise, Draco nodded and smiled at her. "Go ahead, I'm going with Blaise and Pansy. They're dating!" He winked.

"All righ' everyone of yer, board the boats now!" Hagrid called at the students. They lined up and when they reached Hagrid, he stopped them. "Righ'. I 'ave presents for yer three." Out of his cloak, he pulled out three black bags and handed one to each of them. "Open it on the train, all righ'? I quickly gave the big man a nod and hugged him, tears falling down my cheeks. Me, Ron and Harry didn't say anything on the boat back, but ran our fingers through the water, taking in it's coolness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Says in Spongebob's Narrator's voice: ****13 years later**

Draco's View

"Come on, Potter! Use your eyes!" I sighed in exasperation as I searched the mysterious cabinet. "There's something here!" Came Harry's muffled voice.

We are both Aurors for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and today we are both assigned a case to search the LeStrange Manor. Bellatrix and her husband had fled the country but it came to our knowledge that she had hidden a very valuable book in the manor. The book contained more than hundred years worth of Dark Magic, so it is crucial that no one else finds it. It took a lot getting here, as there were charms and hexes protecting the place. We had to apparate 10 miles away from the manor, which is the closest we could get by apparition. Stubborn Potter tried apparating closer, and guess what? It's not my problem his head was sprouting tentacles which tried strangling him.

I walked over to the shelf he was standing at and saw an old book, which was labeled _Volumen ad Potentiam. _"Curious…" Harry mumbled.

"Volumen ad Potentiam…" I read out loud and opened the book. Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

There was a swirl of blackness and we felt as if we were slammed head first onto soil. Which we were. Thanks to the Auror training, we knew we had to stand up before something bad happens. And thank Merlin we got up. Because just as we were stable on our feet, a humongous black rhino came charging up at us, swallowing the brightness around it just like a Dementor. But just as it was about to trample us, the scene dissolved and we were once again in the manor.

"If that isn't black magic I'll have no idea what is." Harry said grimly and slammed the book shut, which I put in an invisible cage causing it to suspend in mid air. "You know, Potter, we make quite a good team after all." I commented to break the silence. He smiled and ruffled his hair, and together we walked back out the depressing place. "HOLD!" He suddenly yelled, swinging an arm out to stop me. But he doesn't need to, cause I heard it too.

A strange cackling was echoing through the hall, and suddenly I saw Hermione. She was… kissing Ron. Right in front of me. I gasped and looked at Harry, bewildered. "Harry, what do you see?" I asked, shakily drawing my wand out. "Ginny, I see Ginny's corpse." His voice was hoarse. Wait… that couldn't be right.

"Harry, snap out of it. It's a charm! Harry! Oi, Potter!" I was shaking him as hard as I can, and he shook his head and drew out his wand. "Together?" "Together."

A white glow emitted from our wands and the misty figures immediately vanished.

"We'd better hurry, this place isn't a wonderland." I jogged out, cursing when I remember that we had to walk another 10 miles to apparate. "Point me." I muttered at my wand, but it turned this way and that, never staying in the same place for a few seconds.

"Try yours."

"Alright. Point me."

His wand was exactly like mine. "Great! Let's spend the night in this bedazzling Palace of Hope."

"Unique sense of humor, Malfoy." He said and started walking towards the trees. I went to join him with my lit wand. The gnarled trees were forbidding, and so close together that light can barely get through.

"_Nox_!" We put out our wands in the same time, staring open mouthed at the huge beast in front of us. It wasn't anything like we learned in Auror studies, needless to say in school.

"Merlin's pants! What is this thing?" I asked him, beckoning slowly into the manor. It just appeared in front of us, out of nowhere. As it was walking towards us slowly, we could smell it's horrible breath. Harry shook his head and we both sent a stunning spell towards the scaly creature at the same time. It rebounded off him, barely making any effect.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"What? How can the Avada Kedavra bound off like a toy?" He asked, wide eyed.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Nothing seems to work.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione's View

Walking up the steps to the manor Draco and I share, I opened the door and bounded in, flinging out my arms out for the usual greeting hug. I dropped my arms abruptly when I saw the dark hall. Why isn't he home? I walked into the living room and lit up the fireplace, warming my fingers.

Something isn't right, I can feel it. I sat crossed legged on the floor and glanced up at the mirror.

"Why're you so sad, my dear?" The mirror asked in her kind voice.

"My husband isn't home yet!" I cried, worry clouding my thoughts.

"Oh I'm sure he's just running late or maybe he's doing extra work for Kingsley. Say, isn't he on a mission with Harry Potter?" The mirror said thoughtfully before a knock sounded at the door.

I jumped up and ran towards to door, sure it was Draco. But when I flung it open, it was only Ginny, cradling her swollen belly in her hands. She was four months along now, and seeing her old friend wiped the worries away. "Ginny!"

"Hello Hermione… is Draco home yet?" Ginny questioned as I ushered her into the living room.

I glanced at her, wide eyed, and shook my head. We exchanged scared expressions and rushed out, apparating back to the ministry.

We marched into Kingsley's office and sat down in front of him. He looked up at us briefly without any form of surprise. "I assume this is because of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" He said in his deep rumbling voice and gave a small smile when we nodded. "The whole ministry is trying our best to locate our best aurors. They were sent on a mission into the LeStrange's manor and they have been gone for longer than necessary."

"Please, Kingsley, let us go. We'll find them," Ginny pleaded, "Besides, they're our husbands!"

"I think it's obvious, Mrs. Potter, that you are pregnant. I simply cannot let you go on such a condition." 

"But Kingsley…" Ginny stood up and towered over him, her face determined.

"Looks like I have no choice," Kingsley stood up too, smiling, "You and Mrs. Malfoy will be going with another of our greatest auror. Ron!"

A red head came in and she gave a squeal and engulfed him in a hug. "Ronald!"

"Always the tone of surprise… let's set off now," Ron grinned into her hug, his other arm squeezing Ginny.


	19. Chapter 19

**I've decided to write more than 20 chapters! Whoop whoop! Tell me if it's okay…**

Draco's View

"How in the name of Merlin's soggy underpants do we defeat this… this _thing_?" Harry scowled as we dodged its swishing tail.

I shrugged and fired another curse at it. Again, it bounded off its scaly hide. There _must_ be a weak point. "It doesn't seem to be scared of anything! We've tried fire, water, and light… anything we've ever learned!"

"We'll just have to improvise. Its eyes, try its eyes!" Harry shouted over the roaring of the enraged creature. I shot the Conjunctivitis Curse, hitting it straight in the eye. _Nothing_.

How do I even _begin _to describe this thing?

Scaly. That's for sure.

Disgusting.

Horned tail… that nearly squashed us into pancakes.

I let out a yelp as Harry came flying over and landed on me. Obviously, that creature that looks like a cross between a fish and a potato had hit him.

Without warning, the creature turned around and roared, spying three wizards flying towards us.

Oh god. Hermione. And… Ginny. And Ron. They landed with a thud on the ground and scrambled over to us.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed as his head was nearly taken off by a huge tail.

"Draco… oh dear you're hurt!" Hermione said into my shoulder. "Yeah but we'll all die if we don't get rid of this creature!" 

"Easy. We just fly off! Duh!"

"Woah there… in case you haven't noticed… The brooms are smashed." 

Everyone turned around and looked at the pile of splinters that was once three Nimbus 2000s. _Groan_.

We have to fight it then. Aiming our wands at the creature, we shot all type of spells at it, only to have it bound off it's scales.

"Mione, surely you've read about this retarded looking thingy before!" Ginny's muffled yell came from somewhere to my left. To everyone's surprise, Hermione shook her head.

"Try the Conjunctivitis Curse on its eye!"

"Tried. To no avail." 

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Incendio!"

"Sectumsempra!"

"Mucus ad Nauseam!"

"Seriously, Ron? Curse of the Bogies?"

"I tried, Draco. I tried."

"I have an idea!"

"State it, Potter."

"We fight fire with fire! Obviously this creature is a creation of the Dark Arts right? Think of something evil to fight it with!" Cried Harry.

Hmm. Something evil? Lord Voldemort maybe? Nah. The only thing evil enough for this thing is Lord Voldemort's socks. There's some of his folded socks upstairs, that's for sure. Wait… fold. _Fold_. There's some sort of evil **flesh eating** creature with the word _fold_ in it. _Lethifolds_! Of course!

"Guys! I know! Lethifolds! LETHIFOLDS!" I shouted in excitement. How could I not think of it before! We could let out the Lethifolds in the dungeons and while they fight this scaly beast, they could make a run for it!

We crowded around a huge tree bark, allowing the beast the hunt for us in confusion.

"So here's the plan. Harry, Ginny, you both stay up here and fight this thing. Buy us 15 minutes. Ron, Hermione and I will go into the dungeons, let loose the Lethifolds so they can replace us in this battle with that creature while we make a run for it!"

"Yes but how exactly do we round up the Lethifolds?"

"Ronald, you idiot. Lethifolds are like Dementors. They suck out all light and is flesh eating magical creatures. The only spell that repels them is the Patronus Charm, which we can use to herd them. Beware, though. They are highly dangerous."

Everyone nodded and small smiles crept onto our faces as we put the plan into action. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Again, feel free to private message me on how you wish this story to end! Enjoy… **

**P.S: Wrote the riddle myself, though not without some help! **

Hermione's View

Leaving Harry and Ginny behind, the three of us dashed into the cold dungeons, patronuses lighting up the pressing darkness. We turned a corner and there, behind some sort of silver barrier, was a herd of Lethifolds, their dark capes fluttering silently around them.

"Thank the heavens my lunatic of an aunt taught me the password," Draco muttered before flicking his wand in an odd way and chanting "_Da mihi quod tenes._"

The Dark Creatures immediately filed out, leaning against the wall to avoid the patronuses. Draco took up the front, walking backwards, his wand pointed directly at the Lethifolds while Ron took up the rear, his terrier charging around them. They seem to be sucking up all light around them, capes billowing even without wind. Suddenly one of them turned towards her and gave a _smile_, pointed teeth showing visibly. She faltered and the otter disappeared, plunging her small area into total darkness. "_Expecto_…" It was so hard to say it! Shaking her head to clear out all thoughts except a really happy one, she roared, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Her wand blasted out the otter and she found Draco as he reaches her side, his face full of worry. "It's okay, I'm okay. Let's get going. It's been 20 minutes."

With a nod, he took his position again and after what seemed like an eternity of coldness and darkness, they made it out. The Lethifolds crowded into each other, obviously disturbed by the sudden sunlight though they started sucking everything in soon. "Hey! It's getting dark! They must be out with the- _Stupefy_!" Came Harry's voice from around the trees. They quickly made their way there and vanishing their patronuses, they hurried towards a safe distance and watch as Lethifolds surrounded the suddenly terrified creature.

"Don't you reckon we ought to heave that huge creature back for the ministry to experiment? Or at least cut off some skin so they can make vests for us from that material. I mean look at it! It practically deflects every spell!"

"Actually Ron, look." Draco grinned as he pulled out a small piece of skin.

Everyone's eyes widen and said, "Where'd you get that?" at the same time.

"I think it flaked off. I saw it clinging on my shirt right after it tried to swipe me with its tail. Come on, let's get moving because in case you haven't noticed, the sun is setting."

"_Point me._"

Harry's wand immediately turned right, which is where they had their backs to. Getting up, they half jogged their way.

"Harry, we've been walking for about three hours!" Ginny wailed, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Sorry, dear. But there's no other way. Here, I'll carry you." Harry grinned and lifted a squealing Ginny off the ground.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was being lifted off the ground too. "Now, we can't be falling behind can we?" Came Draco's whisper behind my ear. I giggled and clung to his chest, wand still out in case of any emergency.

By now, their way was only lit by the moon and light emitted by the wands.

"Something isn't right, Harry. I swear we've passed that mossy rock before!" Ron murmured, squinting into the darkness.

"What?! Okay, let's check. _Point me_." The wand turned and they started walking left, towards the direction it was pointing.

"Harry, we've definitely passed that fallen trunk with the ferns on it before!" I hissed, jumping down from Draco's arms. "Everyone, together now." I gestured towards my wand, sending them the message. "_Point me_." We muttered as one, eyes widening as our wands all pointed in different directions. Me and Harry towards the left, Draco towards the right and both Weasleys towards the front.

Everyone groaned and plopped onto the ground, shooting up a millisecond later when a spider the size of a carthorse came into sight. Ron nearly fainted but managed to stand his ground, though really pale.

"Ron! You're as pale as a sheet of paper!" I whispered, worried.

"What's paper?" Draco questioned, his eyes still kept on the spider that was slowly approaching them.

"Parchment. For muggles," Harry grinned, "Though keep your questions for later, Draco."

The spider stopped in front of them, all eight eyes trained on the group of teenagers. God. It's an _Acromantula_. But the odd thing was that these spiders are only found in Southeast Asia! What on Earth was it doing here?

"_Answer my riddle, and you shall be awarded. Fail to answer, and face an early death, filthy humans. For I, serve only one master- Bellatrix LeStrange."_

At this, Ron fell to the floor. Apparently, Auror training wasn't enough to rid his fear of spiders.

"Alright. We'll answer your riddle." I answered confidently, although I was shivering with fear. I was instantly rewarded by a gentle squeeze from Draco.

The spider clicked its pinchers excitedly, then said in its low and rumbling voice:

"_One of four,_

_The greatest yet,_

_History and Secrets,_

_I know for sure._

_I listened,_

_I spoke,_

_I disagreed,_

_And left._

_You've heard me speak,_

_You'll never understand,_

_But the last words you heard,_

_Were my sole commands._

_I left behind,_

_My virtues and beliefs,_

_And one day,_

_My work will finally end."_

"One second…" I raised a single finger at the spider.

The spider gave a low rumble that seemed to be its laugh. "Even together, you can't solve this. But very well, if you wish to postpone your death."

I ignored him and turned to my friends and husband.

"One of four? So there must be four of these objects or whatever." Ginny pondered.

"But the part… 'I listened, spoke, disagreed and left', triggers something…" Draco raised his eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Left behind… virtues and beliefs. Must be a person!" Harry smashed his fist together.

Ron opened a single eye, looking around as if to make sure the spider is gone. "Blimey. The beast is still there, but I'll manage. Cunning beast he is, hiding away in the dark and leaving you all pondering something."

"Cunning?" I frowned. "Of course!"

"Salazar Slytherin!" We chimed to the spider. Hissing loudly, the spider bowed to let us pass.

"And the prize?" Draco held out his hand.

"You brats! Just wait till the other creatures come at you!" The spider roared, hurling a rectangular object at us.

We took off immediately, Draco yanking the object behind him. After a long time, we reached a clearing and stopped to catch our breath.

"What's that?" Ginny asked after a while.

"A… a picture of some sort."

"Of who?"

There was a pause as everyone looked at an open mouthed Draco, who was holding the picture.

"The first ever portrait of…"

"Of who, Draco?"

"Salazar Slytherin."


	21. Chapter 21

Draco's View

Everyone gasped and crowded around the grumpy looking man. His baldhead sported some white beard, and his features were undeniably cunning like.

"What?" He hissed, scanning everyone, his eyes stopping on Draco. "Ah, I know a Slytherin when I see one!" He said, eyes twinkling in pure pride.

"Professor… Professor Slytherin, please teach us how to escape the clutches of this forest," Hermione asked timidly, eyes looking down at her feet.

"Gryffindor? Hmm… muggle born." Salazar scanned her thoroughly, seemingly debating with himself.

His anger boiled up instantly, but he arranged his face into a look of forced calm. After all, it was best not to anger one of the greatest wizards of all time. After a few long breathless moments, he nodded and clasped his hands together.

Everyone stared at the professor until he gave an exasperated sigh, then saying "So? What are you waiting for?"

"But, Professor Slytherin, you're suppose to direct us!"

"Oh hiss hiss, ginger. Get walking, all of you. You can't expect me to help you this way! Think, children."

"_Point me_."

At once, Harry's wand started spinning and turned left, tough with some doubts and hesitation, they trudged in that direction. "It's getting darker, if that's possible. Seems to me we're walking into the heart of the forest!" Ron said as he rubbed his blood stained hands nervously. I couldn't help but agree.

"_Lumos_ _Maxima_!"

"Put that out this instant you nitwit!" Salazar's voice echoed loudly. "You must as well be pointing a neon sign that says 'late night supper'!"

Cursing, Ginny extinguished the light.

At about midnight, we finally couldn't walk on any longer. "Let's rest by that old oak tree." I suggested, earning approving nods from everyone and a yell of pride from Salazar.

Making sure all protection charms are in place, we sat down by the trunk and greedily drank as much water as we pleased.

"Er… hello." A shy voice said, sending everyone sitting bolt upright.

A small nymph like creature peeked out at them from behind a large branch. It's pale features smiling timidly out at them.

"You're… a Dryad!" Hermione exclaimed, her hand moving to cover to mouth in shock. "So I am," the creature blushed slightly, "My name is Annaelia."

"Hello Annaelia, how are you?" Ginny asked softly, approaching the Dryad.

The little nymph gave a thumbs up and smiled, walking out of the leaves and gazing up at all of them in awe. She turned her head from side to side and stopped at Harry, her gaze widening. "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled and crouched down, holding out his hand, but the creature immediately backed away and called, "I have something to show you! Never thought I will eventually have the honor to meet you, sir!" The Dryad smiled and clasped her hands together, whistling a small tune. A huge snake slithered up to them, causing Ron to stumble backwards in attempt to get away from it.

"This is my pet, Harry, sir. Her name is Morsus. I heard you speak parseltongue, sir. And Morsus is not happy living here anymore, so I hope you'll bring her away, give her a happier place to live!"

The cobra gave a bow to Harry, before coiling around his leg and squeezing him affectionately.

At the Dryad's hopeful look, Harry nodded his head, unable to refuse.

I chuckled at Harry, thumping him on the shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry's View

They had been walking for several undisturbed hours, since the first light of dawn. And finally, _finally_, they reached end of the forest, where they had one last problem to encounter. For right ahead of them, was the clear stream but blocking the way was a giant.

"_Oh Harry, how do we get through this?"_ Came the cobra's gentle hiss from his ear. They had really gotten along and it was thanks to the snake they got out from the forest.

"_Morsus, do you think you can lead us another way?" _ I asked the snake in Parseltongue, earning a few winces and nervous shifting from the people behind me.

The snake seemed to be thinking and after a while, she shook her head. Sigh. All right. Here we go.

"Everyone, cast a Disillusionment Charm on yourselves. This is the only way." 

"The disapparation field is just across this huge bloke. And besides, he's asleep." Draco breathed, his arm visibly tightening on Hermione. Invisible, they trudged as far away from the giant as they could get, afraid he might catch their scent.

"This isn't right, Harry. Giants should be in the mountains, not here." Ginny whispered, glancing at the sleeping mountain behind them.

"RUN FOR IT!" Ron bellowed when they giant suddenly jerked awake, looking around stupidly.

They sprinted the remaining way and disapparated, wands out and the Volumen ad Potentiam clutched tightly under Draco's arm.

They landed in a heap outside the Ministry of Magic, quickly getting up and running into Kingsley's office.

"They are back!"

"Bless them, they look a mess!"

"Oh they're so bloody, someone go fetch a healer!"

They stumbled into Kingsley's office, completely wiped out. Kingsley immediately rose out of his seat and gestured towards a small couch, unable to move his usually steady gaze away from all of them.

"So. I think there's a lot you will want to tell me." Kingsley stated, his voice trying to stay firm.

Just then, none other than Rita Skeeter burst in, her acid green quill poised over a piece of parchment.

"I have heard, that the famous five have returned from a dangerous mission. I need to interview all of you immediately. It needs to make the front page!" She declared, her voice high with excitement.

"Now, Ms. Skeeter, I will have to ask you to leave. This is something important." Kingsley took on an authorative tone, snapping Rita's attention to him. Rita glared but as he was the Minister of Magic, she had to obey and leave.

"So?" Kingsley asked them after placing some spells so no one can overhear.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione's View

Walking into the manor, I was immediately embraced by Draco.

"Congratulations, dear. Now we're both aurors! And by the way, I've already dropped by the Potters' home to congrat Ginny. Don't worry, I was nice to Harry." My husband said with a smirk, leading me into the kitchen. "I prepared dinner." 

"Oh my, Mr. Malfoy what happened here?!"

"Er… sorry Mrs. Malfoy I didn't exactly know how to work the er… ah-ven. There was this huge button thingy that said 'Defrost' so I cast the heating charm on it and it just went… boom." Draco said with a smile, even having the nerve to attempt a smirk.

"Alright. So I gather that dinner is not-" I stopped mid sentence as I saw a delicious meal laid out on the table.

"Always the tone of surprise." He chuckled as I dashed towards the table and started eating, never once realizing how hungry I was.

"Remember how Kingsley's face was when he spied the portrait of dear old Salazar?" He asked and I smiled into the memory. It was only yesterday when they had told Kingsley everything.

"Excuse me but I think it's bad enough that I can't enjoy delicious food but also you're saying that I'm 'old' in my face!" Slytherin yelped from across the room.

"Sorry, professor! And anyways," I turned back to my grinning husband, "I can't wait till we get our new mission tomorrow! Yay!"

"Yes, dear. But I don't know if you should go, it's dan-" He stopped abruptly at my glare.

There was a loud crack and Dobby appeared, looking around with his huge plate like eyes.

"Hello, Dobby! What's there you got for us?" Draco asked, looking at something Dobby was holding.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, Dobby is come to give you the Daily Prophet, sir." The little elf squeaked, holding out the paper, "Professor Dumbledore is asked Dobby to do the honors of giving you the Daily Prophet, sir. He says there is something you need to read about, sir. By Ms. Skeeter."

"Very well. Thanks Dobby." I said, holding out a blue woolly hat I had made for him the week before. Dobby accepted it and disappeared.

"Well? Read it Draco!"

_It was in the evening yesterday when the 3 aurors, along with 2 of their wives returned to the ministry yesterday, safe but badly injured. Harry and Ginny Potter, Draco and Hermione Malfoy and Ronald Weasley had barged into the Ministry of Magic, claiming they had to talk to Mr. Shacklebolt. As it is my duty to inform the wizarding society of anything happening at the Ministry of Magic, I have tried to interview the group of 5 about what had happened. _

_Unfortunately, Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had forbidden me to interview the 5 and therefore, I have yet no news about what had actually happened. What is the Minister of Magic hiding from us? What is so important that he feel it unwise to let our great society know? Is he, along with his 5 cronies, practicing a form of Dark Magic? _

_Before, I kindly exited the office, I spied a book named 'Volumen ad Potentiam' lying on the table. Is it the book they are using to practice the Dark Arts? Is the wizarding society safe anymore?_

_Dolores Umbridge, ex-high inquisitor of Hogwarts, has graciously told me that she had suspected Kingsley Shacklebolt all along, adding that she feel it wiser to let her take the place of Minister of Magic. With this, your great reporter of the Daily Prophet (me of course) has ended the somewhat informative interview with Ms. Umbridge._

"_I strongly disagree, Kingsley Shacklebolt is the greatest Minister of Magic the wizarding society had ever have, without him, we wouldn't have some of those Death Eaters locked up in Azkaban." Fleur Weasley of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes had mentioned when interviewed. _

"_Kingsley Shacklebolt isn't practicing the Dark Arts! That is unheard of! He is a trustable man and a great Minister." Arthur Weasley had said, standing on the fact that our Minister isn't practicing any form of Dark Magic._

_Is that so? We will see soon enough if our oh so great Minster of Magic reveals the case._

_**-Rita Skeeter, reporter of the Daily Prophet**_

"Oh my…" Anger washed over me, and Draco too, visibly. "This… bitch!" I slapped my hand to my mouth, horrified that I had just swore.

"She is one, alright. It's okay Mione. No one will belief this crap!" Draco rubbed my back, though he too gritted his teeth tightly and looked as if he would want to murder her.

"If we were still kids, I'd say 'Wait till my father hears about this!' But…" He laughed lightly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Let's go to bed, Draco. Long day ahead, tomorrow." I sighed and marched up the stairs with him behind me and the cutlery magically cleaning itself.

"To bed?" He wiggled his eyebrow, "There seems to be something more!"

I playfully hit his arm and ran up, laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco's View

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy? Mr and Mrs Potter? Mr Weasley?" Came a sweet voice from the door. It was a young girl with mousy brown hair, her curly hair tied up in a bun. She was somehow familiar… Ah.

"Ms Khera, long time no see," I grinned at the former Hufflepuff student, earning a nod from her.

"Long time no see, Mr Malfoy. Mr Shacklebolt is asking for the five of you." The Minister of Magic's personal assistant replied and led us into his office.

"Ah you're all finally here. Sit. We have much to discuss. Khera, if you please." Kingsley said in his serious voice, one that he rarely uses unless necessary.

Khera nodded and left, shutting the door tightly behind her.

"Five of our most trusty aurors…" Kingsley said thoughtfully.

"You said we were to have another mission?" Hermione smiled eagerly.

"_Oh Herms. Always excited for everything! Sigh. What will I do without you?"_ I told her through Legilimency.

"_Oh shut up, you. How flattering ha ha ha." _She mock laughed, making me chuckle under my breath.

"I took a great interest in the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and decided to do a research on it. As you know, no one in history has ever found the portraits of these great wizards and witches. So… as your next mission, I have decided that you must find the remaining three portraits- Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw." Kingsley finished and leaned back on his seat, looking mildly amused at our open mouths.

"But… everyone has searched for them! If no one has found them in so many centuries, how do you expect us to find it?" Harry voiced, shaking his head.

"Well, you must dedicate all of your time for this search. Do your best. You're all brilliant people, so I think you can manage it. I assure you, it wont be the teeniest bit easy. Work together, and as Albus always say, 'Help only comes to those who ask for it.' So, if anything, just ask. But keep in mind, don't go telling everyone you're searching for the portraits." Kingsley stood up and said, wringing his arms together.

"Alright, Kingsley. Let Mission Portrait begin!" Ron, who was silent until now, yelped.

Kingsley nodded and smiled, shooing us out of the office.

"This is a matter we have to discuss through lunch!" Ginny cried, leading us out.

"Oh Gin-Gin," Harry laughed, giving her a one armed hug.

**Lunch**

"Bonjour, Madame Perie." Ron gave a friendly wink at the owner of the restaurant they decided to have lunch in.

"Hello to you too!" Madame Perie sing-songed, laying down the menus in front of them. Madame Perie is best friends with Fleur Weasley, as she studied in Beauxbatons.

After ordering, we started discussing about Mission Portrait in low voices.

"So… which should we think about first? We've got cunning old Salazar already…" Ginny started.

"OH GOD GINNY YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Hermione whispered as loudly as she dared, her voice brimming with excitement.

"What?" Four pair of eyes looked at Hermione curiously.

"We got Salazar Slytherin out of _cunningness_." Hermione rolled her eyes, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

The indestructible creature. We outrun it, because we couldn't kill it. The giant spider, we solved the riddle. Cunningness…

"Come to think of it, you're kind of right, love." I couldn't contain my smile.

"So… now we need to think of our next target. What about we search for Helga Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw!"

"Godric Gryffindor!"

"Whoa guys. I mean, I'm a Slytherin and I have Salazar. Since all of you are Gryffindors, why don't we search for Godric?"

There was a general murmur of agreement and everyone started thinking, thoughtful faraway looks appearing on everyone's faces.

"Must be somewhere remarkably horrible. Where only the brave can pass." Ron muttered.

Uh oh.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone so this is the last chapter of this story since the original idea was a love story for Hermione and Draco. BUT, there will be a sort of sequel if you want to continue reading about Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron. So, check out my next story "Mission Portrait". Let me know what you think of it in the reviews! **

Hermione's View

"Ick! It's so dusty here." Ginny commented from somewhere around the stack of books piled everywhere around us.

"I never thought we would be back to our beloved Hogwarts library though." Ron grunted as he heaved another stack of books down from a high shelf, "Being aurors is such a merry job." He grinned down at me.

"Well Ron if you don't copy my homework all the time you will end up here every lunch like me. Maybe then only will you truly appreciate the beauty of this place." I retorted while spying Draco smirking at me over a stack of leather bound books.

"_Godric Gryffindor was a wizard of the medieval era and one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry," _I read aloud.

"You don't say, Hermy." Draco muttered, laughing slightly.

"Fine. You read something, _Drakie-poo_." I cooed like Pansy, all of us hollering in laughter at his disgusted face.

"_Gryffindor was born in Godric Hollow, _no doubt about that, _Gryffindor was initially a close friend of Salazar Slytherin, _Salazar, why didn't you mention this before?_" _Draco glanced at the Professor who was propped up against the shelf.

"You should've realized it sooner." Salazar huffed.

"Maybe we should search Godric Hollow? Cause it's the only lead we've got so far and anyways, it's his birthplace."

"Hermione, Godric Hallow is huge. Remember when we went in search of the horcruxes?" Came Harry's muffled voice over a huge mountain of books.

I nodded in reply and continued to read.

After five hours of endless reading, it was finally- "LUNCH!" Ron roared, dashing off towards the Great Hall.

"Thank Dumbledore for allowing us to have lunch here. Reading is exhausting, how do you manage it?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Typical Hermione." Draco grinned cheekily as I hit him in the arm.

In front of the Great Hall, the five of us stopped. "Okay guys, ready to see our lovely hall again?" Ginny asked as Ron grumbled, annoyed he couldn't march straight in and grab some chicken.

The doors opened and we filed in.

"Hey guys, it's the aurors!"

"Dumbledore was right, there's aurors at Hogwarts!"

"I've always wanted to be an auror when I grow up."

"Do you reckon they're here to capture the monsters under our beds?"

"Ginny! Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Neville, the Herbology professor ran up to us and we exchanged a hug, Draco shifting uncomfortably by my side.

"Hello professors!" We chimed and sat down at the staff table.

It was a delicious and thoroughly enjoyable lunch. The familiar hall was inviting and had its usual charm, which added to the pleasant feeling.

"Hey Ron, Dray, fancy a short game of quidditch later?" Harry grinned, though his eyes were looking at Ginny pleadingly.

"Oh I would indeed love to, but…" Draco looked at me with puppy eyes and pouted.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Harry James Potter! We have a mission!" Ginny and me said in the same time, which led into a fit of giggles.

"But…" The boys looked at the ground, seemingly 'upset'.

"NO BUTS!"

"Yes, dear." Harry said timidly in the same time as Draco, who said, "Yes, love."

"Okay okay. You two are allowed a strict thirty minutes and that's that! Don't give me those eyes Mr. Potter," Ginny mock scolded.

The boys exchanged a high-five along with Ron and the three immediately ran out towards the pitch.

"Professor, if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading back to the library." Ginny bowed slightly and we both ran up the stone steps towards the library. Being aurors, we had the right to go anywhere anytime. Which was a great advantage.

The library doors flew open and we ran in, positively crashing into the books. It took us ten minutes to sort everything together again and start our reading.

"Professor Slytherin, do you have any idea where the portrait of Godric Gryffindor is hidden?"

"No. And I don't like it. I don't like it that I don't know something," Slytherin said angrily.

"Looks like we have something in common, professor," I told him.

He grinned and we began to read through the books again.

"Godric Gryffindor… Godric Gryffindor… Godric Gryffindor." I muttered as I leafed through the books. This is going to take _forever_.

Finally, unable to process any more information, Ginny and me made our way down to the pitch where the boys were flying.

"Harry, we _told_ you thirty minutes!" Ginny crossed her hands over herself.

"Sorry, we got caught up. Okay… I know what Kingsley said about dedicating all our time to the research but quidditch is something else!" Harry exclaimed as the three boys descended.

"Hold me up. Need to see where we are!" Salazar exclaimed from under Ginny's arm.

Ginny held him up and he let out a gasp, taking in the magnificent place with its sea green grass and the three glinting hoops at the far end from where we're standing.

"Wow." Was all the professor managed.

"Come on, guys. We have to collect some books from the library and return home. I'm completely wiped out."

"Yes lets."

"I second that… I could just fall asleep here."

Yawning, the five of us headed back towards to castle, ready to go back to Malfoy Manor that the five of us now share.


End file.
